Legacy
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Damian finally learns of his past, the past that surrounds the Titans and the man who started it all and it might just explain why Grayson's trying to kill a punching bag in the gym... *Spoilers*  sort of


A/N: Forget how I thought of this... Surprisingly this took me quite a while, this is pretty much my shrine to all that is Dick Grayson, it also includes plot lines about stories I'm writing and some not about Slade, and Damian. Mostly involved Alfred and Damian a little Mar'i and Dick in the end. Dick/Kori Mari/Damian pairing obviously... Well this would've been up earlier if FF hadn't flipped out on me so sorry bout that!

Disclaimer: ION

* * *

><p>It was an early morning in the Wayne Manor, normally Damian would be sleeping in but he was awoken by an annoying racket that was coming from the Batcave which was strange enough since you could barely ever hear anything coming from the Batcave, hence its sound proofing. He walked down the stair rubbing his hand through is bed head, and was ready to yell the heck at whomever was making the racket, but instead he found something even more disturbing than the racket. It was the <em>man <em>making the racket. He knew Grayson has level headed play boy, a complete opposite of his father and of himself, someone who's idiotic and has this everlasting looking of joy towards life, but instead all she saw was a man bludgeoning the punching back, actually tearing it to shreds under his bleeding knuckles while pummeling exercise robots to pieces using moves that he… Well let's just say he knew those moves, those were the moves that he had only seen his grandfather attempt with much strain ones that he even forbade Damon to learn. He said, "There are some things in this word that some people should never learn, some people cannot handle the power that comes with them even if they seem so ordinary, you Damian are not one of those people, I didn't even teach your father these moves. They are highly forbidden for they can give you the power of a God." For years Damian wondered what he meant for years until he watched his Grandfather perform them one last time before he left to find Bruce only to find Grayson in his stead. He never actually hit the target, going inches before the target point and the person would fall flat, dead, it was like point to a person and then they fell to their death…

Damian took a step back, surprised that for the first time in a long time he was actually _afraid_ of Grayson. Though he was curious as to learn how Grayson learned these moves, since not even his father knew them, but he was even more curious as to who had taught them to him, and why? Knowing it best not to confront Grayson Damian went to one of the two people who could give him what he needed to know, and he literally went into him. Damian had turned and ran smack dab into the middle of an oncoming Alfred who was knocked to the floor. Damian quickly got to the point; he grabbed Alfred by this lapel harshly pointing to Grayson around the corner.

"What's wrong with him? Is he broken or something?" Damian asked.

Alfred shook his head.

"Tell me Damian, how much do you actually know about you're legacy, Robin's past, as in his current and past identities?" Damian was about to respond when Alfred cut him off.

"Damian, this conversation is completely off the record…" In other words, Alfred was saying that what he is about to tell him wasn't meant to be shared with him. It was times like these when Alfred had that look on his face did Damian care to actually listen without his usual critical ear, even if he didn't like what he heard.

"There have been four Robins…" Alfred stated. "The forth being yourself, Damian Wayne, you inhabit the Robin costume much like another Robin yet you've set yourself in a manner in which no one can change you've chosen to be a hero and no one can persuade you otherwise. You Damian, as Robin, is hard headed and arrogant but you have a good heart and you support justice much like you're father. The Robin before you was Tim Drake, you're complete opposite Damian, Drake was light hearted, always looking at the goodness in life despite the turmoil he saw as Robin. Drake was… He was a good man, years ago on the last night he ever wore the Robin identity he was captured by the Joker, who drove him to near insanity, and did things to him that nobody should ever half to experience, Bruce put an end to the Robin mantle, until you came along, after that. Then there was the man before Drake, the worst of them all, Jason Todd. The simple thing about Todd was that he didn't become Robin for Justice he was driven by revenge, and a hatred only Bruce Wayne could give him, one that formed an enmity between the two till Jason became the Red Hood and made several attempts on Bruce's life."

Damian sat back perplexed, he knew of the names, but he never knew their stories, not like this anyways, and strange enough he wanted to know more.

"But before you, Drake, or Todd, was the original… The creator, the sole being that is Robin, Richard Grayson. Before I get into the details of Richards life, I'm just going to say that the Robin you are most like is Dick… As Robin Dick teetered on the edge of hero and villain, he never essentially chose a side, and still hasn't even though he is viewed as a hero. He's done many wrongs, unspeakable deeds that no average hero would dare do, to cross the line, and call yourself a criminal… Dick did it all he lied, stole... Even killed though essentially by force or accident, he was trained by a hero, the world's greatest detective, a criminal mastermind, the world's greatest tactician, he ran the criminal underground, and led a team that lived in a giant T. And most importantly he fell in love with a woman, a princess from another planet, a love I doubt is lost…"

Damian sat forward extremely confused.

"Okay let me explain Richard Grayson was 10 when his parents were killed before his eyes at Haley's Circus. Your father was in the stands that night having heard rumors about Zucco eyeing the circus and as he saw Dick watch his parent's dies before him he saw himself. Immediately, without hesitation he took Dick in. It was a few weeks before Dick found out about our little secret, exactly around the time Bruce had found Zucco. Dick followed Bruce to help bring down Zucco, to bring about his revenge, though he never got to do it. Master Bruce stopped him of course and as sort of a compensation Bruce taught him how to fight for justice like he did. To surpass the ranks of a simple vigilante but to become something better, something greater. It was almost as if it had been all laid out, planned out to come to all of this. It was as if he was born to do what he does fight the fight, walk the walk, and lead the exiles… A few years in as Robin Dick was shot by Two Face a criminal back in the day, former District Attorney Harvey Dent he came close to death and after that Bruce refused to let Dick continue on as Robin. So he ran… He went to Jump City where within the first few days there he got caught up with an alien escape by the name of Koriand'r."

Koriand'r he knew that name… Starfire, his wife, yes he knew of her but not much. At the moment she was in Jump training the New Titans till they were ready to take on the bad guys all by themselves… They hadn't seen each other in a month.

"Let's just say their meeting was spectacular, they fought at first finding allies in the midst of the battle, Beast Boy the Changeling former member of the Doom Patrol, Cyborg the half man half machine, and Raven the Azarathian. They soon came to a standstill in which she kissed him since Tamaranians can learn another language though mouth to mouth contact. Things after the battle started to heat up as Koriand'r decided to join the Titans as Starfire. She and Robin fell for each other quickly and that love obviously blossomed. You know how the rest of it went but there are several chapters of their story missing. During their first year the Titans gained a highly formidable enemy… You see Damian every hero has the so called Arch Enemy, yours is Mar'i, your fathers is the Joker, Batgirls was Poison Ivy, Starfire's was her sisters, Raven was Trigon, but Dick his arch enemy was a man that went by the name of Slade. Most Arch Enemies want to torture you, play the endless game of cat and mouse, but no Slade… Robin and Slade's lives were mixed together from the beginning. You see there was a theory that Dick's parent's were not truly his biological parent's due to a mix up at the hospital. Eventually Bruce closed the case as untrue but as much as I hate to admit it Bruce did it only for himself. Dick was not Richard Grayson but more like Richard Wilson. This spelled certain disaster in his futures."

"In the beginning Dick became obsessed with capturing Slade. He even created himself a villainous alter ego, working his way up through the criminal underground as the master thief Red X. He stole and fought against his own team to impress Slade to try to get him to trust him so he could learn of his plans, though Slade was not so easy to fool. He knew of Robin's masquerading as Red X and was simply impressed. He noticed the similar qualities, cunning, intelligence, vigilance, cruelty, and over all the simple willingness to do whatever it took to win, neither of them liked to lose. Shortly after that Robin was ensnared in his trap, Slade blackmailed Robin into an apprenticeship. For two weeks Robin was his apprentice, stealing from his own father. Of course Slade had known all along that Dick Grayson was Robin, Bruce Wayne and Slade had faced off years before. While Batman was the World's Greatest Detective, Slade was the World's Greatest Tactician, he knew what was going to happen, all except one thing, that Robin would break free, almost killing himself in the process.

_Seriously?_ Was all he managed to think, not knowing how else to describe it.

"Though that was not the worst of it all… The real trial came several years later when he was sixteen close to seventeen. The man Samuel Wilson fought against Bruce Wayne for custody of Dick Grayson… He won because he stated evidence that proved he was Dick's legit father. Of course this was Slade but that didn't mean the facts were wrong. It was tested several times, that they were of kin, Slade and his former wife Adeline were his biological parents. They took him to Star City along with Starfire who wouldn't dare leave his side. Slade used a different approach this time, though they didn't know it was Slade at first, he acted like a man of civil-ness. Actually till this day I believe the man he became was the man he was before the criminal mastermind was born. For two years Robin stayed at his side, actually following into the snare, he fell into his birthright along with Starfire who actually believed this was for the best. It was until the end did they pull away from the other side of the line. It was a close call as I might say, Robin had inserted himself into society as they took control of Wayne Enterprises, and became a true part of the Criminal Underground. He killed people Damian, call it insanity but the real part of him, that was Dick Grayson, had been locked away by the part of his that was Richard Wilson."

"Wait I'm so confused, are you saying the Grayson's corrupted and that his father is a criminal mastermind?"

"Is he more different than yourself? Your grandfather is a criminal of great status, and you were trained by the league of shadow? Not much different except you have done no wrongs only been raised to do the same wrongs Dick had committed."

"Alfred are you trying to get me to believe that Grayson's a bad guy?" Damian said punching his hand.

"No, no Master Damian. I just wish to make you understand the severity of his condition at the time."

"Okay so get on with it!"

"As I was saying, he served with Slade for two years. Until… Something happened, only a few know. Slade, his wife, Bruce, Kori, and Dick… I don't even know but Robin was back on our side. It took years for the entire hero community to trust them again, some trusted them the moment they got back. Raven, Cyborg, and Changeling were some of the few. Robin and Slade clashed, and when they did nobody ever one, both sides left with scars. It was never proven that Slade was his father though, they found evidence that supported the idea but we also found evidence that disapproved of it… Soon enough Robin and Starfire married, Wally, and Roy were his best men. Raven was Starfire's maid of honor. They married both on Earth and Tamaran, also as Dick and Kori. So you can see there were many joyous events that followed. Soon enough though the JLA started to diminish as the Titans spread across as the leading foundation for heroes everywhere, leading them was Dick as Nightwing up till your father's death and he became Batman, Donna Troy as Wonder Woman, and Conner Kent as Superman while Clark Kent took time off to spend with Lois, for two years. Then Kori and Dick split for a while, they split because she was called back to Tamaran for 3 years, little did Richard know that on Tamaran Starfire conceived a child . She asked Galfore to bring Mar'i back to Earth, to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. She asked him to tell them not to tell Master Richard she wanted to wait until she could explain things to him, instead of them just dropping her on his doorstep... Little did she know they had turned to unclean practices, they were working by contract now. Hacking, and stealing, never killing but nonetheless they taught Mar'i, eventually they stopped after they had enough for retirement, but Mar'i she dissapeared for years on end until she showed back up... Well, then, you know the rest..."

"So why today Pennyworth? Why does he get all mad today…"

"I had almost forgotten, Damian. Master Dick and I agreed to tell you this when you were older but I think you should know… On this date, Slade kidnapped you and Mar'I, he convinced you to fight against Dick believing it was the only way to save Mar'i. Starfire came along and you almost killed her, then Dick almost killed you. You took a blow to the head that made your forget all about it, Slade and Dick faced off. We don't know what went down inside but Dick came home with you on his shoulder Kor'i unconscious in the back seat and a tear stained Mar'I who took you so Dick could take Kor'i. Today on this date, Kor'i died…"

"What?"

"Relax, she died for a total off 10 minutes, no one can understand it but Kor'i said she had a long talk with X'hal about events to come, and that she still had purpose here on earth, in this world…"

"Come on Pennyworth you don't really believe that blasphemy?"

"Actually I do, lately I have…"

"Alfred I think that's enough…" Both men jumped a foot high as they turned to see Dick right in front of him.

"Forgive me, Master Richard I just think he deserves to understand." Alfred said standing up.

"It's alright Alfred leave us." Dick said sitting down where he once was.

"Damian, you are not to tell anyone else about what you were just told."

"No duh, Sherlock… What I can't understand if why you didn't tell me I almost killed your…"

Dick sent him a glare.

"Still why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you? You're already as arrogant as you can get I didn't want this boosting your ego any more."

"Do you honestly think I would be proud at the fact?"

"Yes Damian, you would be proud because that is how you were raised!"

"You just don't approve of me dating your daughter!" Damian said stretching out his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" Both men turned to see Mar'i standing in the doorway of the elevator.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I almost killed your mother!" He screamed standing up and walking towards her. She didn't even flinch as he came face close, nostrils flaring.

She then placed her hand to the back of his head and brought him in for a long kiss. Then let him go and pushed him slightly.

"Just shut up will ya, I may choose to be a thief but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy whipping Penguin's butt. So move your ass and hurry up, it our turn to patrol." She then walked away moodily down into the Batcave with a yawn.

"Trust me when I say this Damian, I know that if your break her heart, I'll break your arm, but I find solace in the fact that she can break all 206 bones in your body, and as for your memory… The night hurt me, it hurt us all… I didn't want to remember all the pain and if only you knew what went down you would be glad that you've forgotten… " Then he muttered. "I know you're a good kid Damian, I don't disapprove of your relationship with my daughter because you and I are the same in many ways… I know you'll take care of her."

Dick then stood up and went up to the manor leaving Damian alone on the stairs. He moved back down towards the Batcave and went over and viewed the old Robin outfits. It was a legacy for sure. One that started with Dick Grayson, the first true Robin. He was a good, fair man, who went through many trials, losing himself more than once and finding a place and family he had never expected. Him and Dick were the same, in many ways… Both standing on both the good and bad side of the line that's supposed to be clearer than day… He didn't blame Dick for anything, it would've happened to him too. But now he felt her respected him more, not because he was a criminal for such a long time but because all the man had endured, and that he still managed to find true love. He wondered if he loved Mar'I like Dick loved Kor'i? He had a feeling he did…

"What are you looking at?" Mar'I said walking next to him already in uniform ready for their rounds.

"Nothing really, just looking at my legacy…"

* * *

><p>AN: Dont you just love my endings haha. For all those of you who read Breaking Law and Walking the Law there are major spoilers but be aware just because I say it in this oneshot doesn't necessarily mean that's exactly what's going to happen. Alfred is spreaking quite frankly, but this is total spoiler worth! Hope you liked it please review...


End file.
